


every love i've known in comparison is a failure

by crownuponherhead



Series: reputation precedes me [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, mentions of abuse, the series based on reputation that no one asked for, this one is based on ready for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownuponherhead/pseuds/crownuponherhead
Summary: “You hate camping.”“I hated camping, there’s a difference.”Ever since she came back from university Sansa has been full of surprises, but camping is when the jaws drop.





	every love i've known in comparison is a failure

**Author's Note:**

> listen i know taylor swift is a very controversial subject but here i am writing a fic for every song on reputation because listen if it ain't a sansa / jonsa album. there are some that fit better than others but when i realized how many fight so well i decided to be stubborn and write them all. so here is 1/15. they all have their own universe at the moment some might be in the same but it won't be fluid it'll be one shots for each.

“You hate camping.”

  
“I hat _ed_ camping, there’s a difference.”

They all knew she came back from university with only 6 credit hours to go until she’d graduate completely changed, hurt really. Long gone was the girl who left wide eyed in her pretty pastels and florals. This was the weirdest part to everyone though. Her sudden closeness with Jon Snow, sure he’d always been Robb’s best friend and basically a member of the family but they weren’t close. Not like he was with everything else. She’d done a lot of new things since coming back, each having their own surprises with it. Robb’s when she shot gunned a beer on a dare from Theon, Arya’s was when Sansa asked if she’d teach her some self defense, Bran’s when she drove him two whole hours away as a surprise because she knew there was a play adaptation of one of his favorite books, and Rickon’s was when she’d offered to play football with him and been at every single game since she got back. However they were all in shock at this, watching their sister who hadn’t even climbed the trees in their backyard the morning she agreed to go camping with Jon. It left them all in shock.

“Stop staring like that, it was my idea.” Her words didn’t stop the staring, if anything it made it worst. With a roll of her eyes she grabbed the last of her things and went to throw them in the back of Jon’s truck. “Anyway, I’ll be back tomorrow evening. Don’t wait up.” She didn’t even let Jon get a word out before pushing him out the door and towards his truck.

* * *

 

“They’re getting suspicious.” He finally says when they’re on the bridge to Bear Island. They’ve avoided the conversation the whole ride instead falling into their normal pace, their hands twined together and resting on her thigh.

“I know,” She starts with a sigh, leaning a bit closer to him. “I’m afraid they won’t get it. They’ll think I’m jumping into something too soon. If we’re honest though this is the one thing I’ve been the most certain about in my whole life.”

“Do you want to tell them?” Tell them what is the bigger question that lingers. _‘Tell them we’re dating?’ ‘Tell them we slept together drunk?’ ‘Tell them I love you?’_ He knows she’ll decide to tell what she feels safe with sharing.

“Not yet, give us this weekend without thinking about that.”

“Alright, balls in your court. Just you and me and an island breeze.” The windows are down, letting the breeze blow his unruly hair about as they drive. In comparison, a few of her strands blow about but her hair stays secure in the braid she’d done. She rolls her eyes and laughs at him but they both know it’s the most sincere notion from her. They’re both relaxed, it’s the only time they both get to relax. When they’re together she’s her most relaxed, she isn’t pretending to be okay. Sure she knows she doesn’t have to do that around her family, but it’d be more exhausting to be treated like she was a fragile porcelain doll.

* * *

  
It’s not the warmest summer day, but it’s not chilly enough for her to not change into her swimsuit and wade in the water near where they set up camp.

“Do you like the view?” She teased when she caught him watching.

“Absolutely.” When he’s in the water with her he holds her close, absent-mindedly tracing the scars on her torso. He’s the only one who has seen them, she wouldn’t show them to her Mom or Arya and definitely not to her Dad or Robb or Bran or Rickon. He traces each one and in her mind she tries to push away the thoughts. _‘You got that from Joffrey when…’ ‘You got that from Ramsey when….’_. She knows it isn’t healthy so she focuses on the moment.

“Do you think I should go back to school?” She doesn’t talk about it at all it’s not something anyone’s brought up, everyone just happy she was back home and safe.

“Do you want to?” It’s one of the reasons why she loves him, he’s always asking if she wants something. It’s what _she_ wants, _she_ feels, and not anyone else.

“I’m so close to graduating with a degree in Political Science but I don’t want that anymore. I have a few fashion courses and courses from my Journalism minor I finished but that’s it.”

“Decide what you want to do first.”

“Oh I know that already.” In all seriousness she doesn’t, she has no clue. She’s thought of a few things, open her own store, getting her teaching certificate, writing for a newspaper or her own book, at one point she even thought she should become a counselor but then she realized she can’t even counsel herself in her own decisions. So she goes with what else she wants.

“Yeah?”

“You.”

“I can make that happen.” Her heart starts to melt at the way his eyes darken and his grin moves into a smirk pulling her closer to him ever so gently.

“Good.”

* * *

 

Their trip is over before it began. As he teases her, it’s because she kept dragging him to the tent every time he got a free breath. It makes her realizes how much she hates the sneaking around. It was nice even on the little island and at the small dinners they’d stopped at to be open about things. She makes the decision when he’s getting gas. It’s one thing she know he won’t be mad about if she just decides to do it. Sansa doesn’t want the two of them to be hiding anymore. As he gets in the car from pumping gas she leans across the seat and kisses him. It’s gentle but passionate and when she pulls away it takes her breathe away.

“What was that for?” He’s looking at her a little bewildered but the smile is one she can’t miss. She shrugs with a smirk and twines their fingers together before he can.

“Because I could.”

When they pull into the Stark driveway she doesn’t let go of his hand like usual, instead she looks at him with the grin that makes him go weak in the knees and light blush crossing her cheeks.

“I hope you don’t mind, I texted to let Mum know you were staying for dinner. I figured we should stop keeping secrets. Are you ready for it?”

He kisses her.

 


End file.
